<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texts by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978337">Texts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben tells Poe a bit about Jedi history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Reading</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you reading anyway?” Ben and Poe were out in the grasses of Adani when Poe asked that question. There was something about seeing Ben's brow furrowed in concentration that really made Poe smile, charmed by it. <br/><br/>“That?” There was something about Ben’s eyes that suddenly became more animated as Poe looked into them. The way they came alive, the sparkle in them... “It’s just the Jedi texts. History and all that."<br/><br/>“Tell me about it.” It struck Poe exactly how much he had missed when he was out with the Spice Runners. Kijimi. Five years of wasted time...<br/><br/>“Well, there’s the stories. Stories about Arden Lyn and Xendor. The first Dark Siders. I kind of feel bad for them; they mostly wanted a peaceful separation from the Jedi Order and the Jedi didn’t take it well.”<br/><br/>"Never heard of that.”<br/><br/>“Well, it’s not how they framed it, but that was how I interpreted it.” Ben frowned, like he was deep in thought. There were times where Poe would give anything to understand what was going on in Ben’s head. Then he brightened, going back to being animated. “And then there’s Ulic Qel-Droma — he managed to redeem himself while being cut off from the Force...”<br/><br/>“You think that non-Sensitives can’t cope?”<br/><br/>“No.” Ben looked like the very idea was preposterous. Then, “It’s just...something, isn’t it? I mean, being cut off from something you grow to rely on. Something that seems as easy as breathing to you. I mean, the Force...it's like seeing the sun for the first time, when you really wake up to it."<br/><br/>“So it’s like if I lost a talent...”<br/><br/>“Yeah. Like if you couldn’t fly a ship.” Ben took a deep breath. “I only wish it didn’t have so many expectations attached to it. I know they’re trying to keep us safe from the Dark Side, but being calm, at peace, passive — no one can achieve that! You can’t, for example, and I wouldn’t want you to.”<br/><br/>"I wouldn’t want you to either.” Poe tried to picture the idea of Ben being calm, at peace, passive. He couldn’t picture it. Ben was supposed to be vibrant and bright. Dear Ben, who was sunlight and fire. A bright meteor shower, a shooting star. A light that couldn’t quite be snuffed out — and Poe wouldn’t want him to. <br/><br/>Ben smiled. “Thanks.” More seriously, "But yeah. Sometimes I think Uncle Luke wants me to be perfect.”<br/><br/>“Well, I like you just as you are. Love you, even.”<br/><br/>Ben already knew. Poe couldn’t say he minded saying it, though. <br/><br/>Poe continued. “Tell me more.” <br/><br/>There was a certain enthusiasm to Ben’s voice even as he talked. Talked about Revan and Bastila. “...and she could actually sway people to victory through the Force; how cool is that?”<br/><br/>“That sounds awesome,” Poe said, smiling.<br/><br/>“And...well, wanna know a secret?” Ben, speaking in a soft whisper. <br/><br/>Poe nodded.<br/><br/>Ben snuggled against him. “I think you’re my Revan,” he said. “I just feel it. You’re kind. Funny. You love droids now; Revan actually used to love droids.”<br/><br/>“I didn’t use to,” Poe said. <br/><br/>“You do now." Ben smiled at him. “And there’s another way you’re like him. Because you love me and believe in me. And because it feels safe being loved by you.”<br/><br/>The book was forgotten momentarily, even as Poe and Ben snuggled with each other. It was safe, loving Ben and being loved by him. It was all right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>